


Horror drabbles

by Mina_Chama



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_Chama/pseuds/Mina_Chama
Summary: A series of short horror drabbles I'm writing to get back into creating again.





	Horror drabbles

It gapes open like a mouth in a scream. 

Rivulets of red are dancing down gleaming white bone, as they struggle to catch their breath.

The jagged points of their ribs point skywards as they collapse, diaphragm still jerking uselessly in the open chest cavity.

Their vision slowly fades out, until the only thing left is the moon, beautiful and gentle, so unlike everything down on earth.

As their life leaves them completely, all that’s left is a mangled body. Folded over itself backwards with its ribs protruding from the cavity that once was a chest, leaving a crown of bone and blood. 

Their face, so still in death, with a calm beyond the state of its body, is painted by one lone drop of blood, having run down their chin and into their pale hair. The deep red looks black in the darkness.


End file.
